The Fallout
by Storyettex
Summary: Intro: Alison Clark is WWE's newest diva. She somehow scores a huge storyline focus, title shots and a spot on WWE's new show: "Total Divas". But after a change in line, Alison allies herself with The Shield, little does she know that one member becomes way more than just a friend. Story is way better than Descrip. so please read
1. Intro

Intro: Alison Clark is WWE's newest diva. She somehow scores a huge storyline focus, title shots and a spot on WWE's new show: "Total Divas".

But after a change in line, Alison allies herself with The Shield, little does she know that one member becomes way more than just a friend.

~Story is way better than Descrip. so please read~


	2. Chapter 1

Alison walked down the hallways, she was due out any minute to attack reigning Diva's Champion, AJ Lee. Alison and AJ actually got on well off-screen. She may be closest friend here since I've been called up.

"Ali, you're up now!" Said a stagehand, I nodded and ran towards the area where I enter at.

"I have been your champion for some glorious 8-9 months now." I heard AJ say, my cue. I ran from the crowd and slid into the ring, hitting AJ over her head.

"Who is that, what! Who is that!" Jerry screamed. The crowd went wild, AJ got in a few good hits on me, but as she ran towards me, I picked her up by her legs and landed the perfect spinebuster.

"Spinebuster, spinebuster!" Cole yelled, the crowd screamed again.

"I-I think that's Alison, that's Alison!" JBL said. I grabbed a mic.

"Hello Universe. Yes, I just destroyed the Diva's Champion. My name is Alison," as soon as I said that, the crowd cheered, they knew who I was. My arrival was highly anticipated.

"AJ, you keep flaunting that title around, watch your back, hon. It could leave your sight soon." I dropped the mike and used the bottom rope for my ring out. I slapped the fans' hands as I made my way up the ramp and AJ just barely starting coming to.

I slipped backstage and headed to the catering area, grabbing a bottle of water. Soon after, AJ came skipping on over, giving me a huge hug.

"That's a good promo for a beginner, Ali!" She laughed.

"Thanks, April!" I took a swig from my water as AJ pulled her hair into a ponytail then hoisted her title over her shoulder.

"Well, I have got to get going! Phil and I need to catch our flight to LAX. Bye, hon!" She said, before running off. I headed back into the locker room and grabbed my bag. I was pushing the last of my makeup into my bag when someone walked in.

"Alison?" I turned and saw Stephanie McMahon at the door, I smiled.

"Hey, Stephanie!" She returned the smile.

"Paul and I want to talk to you, meet us in my office in about 11?" She said, I nodded. Stephanie left the doorway and my mind raced and raced.

I slipped into the rubbery seat and crossed my legs.

"Hello, Alison. I've asked you to come in for concerns on your storyline." Paul said, I nodded and Stephanie began.

"So, we know that we've brought you up so you can have a feud with AJ for her title. Now, that may go on for about 7 months. Now, that gives you a ton of fan appreciation, so with that… We'd love it if you'd join the cast of Total Divas!" I was shocked, while I working NXT, I watched Total Divas, Natalya was one of my inspirations to wrestle anyways.

"I'd love to!" I said, Stephanie and a producer handed me a wavier and all that jazz. I was an official cast member!

"Now, since you've just begun we want you to make a debut on the show in Season 3, give the fans some time to warm up to you in the ring before you make a real big debut." I nodded at Stephanie's words yet the threw me of as Eva and JoJo were thrown in and no one knew diddlysquat about them.

"Well, Alison, now we must talk about gimmicks." Paul said, I was nervous.

"Since you're as bubbly as can be, we've given you the role to be determined and an adorable person loved by the tons." Paul said, I smiled. I loved the idea.

"That's amazing, I love it." I said, Stephanie and Paul laughed and the day droned on.

It was WWE Superstars and I was set to participate in my first match. I wore a black/blue closed Halter crop top, black/blue jean spandex shorts, fishnets and black converse boots. That is a love AJ and I share, we love converse.

I was up to go against Summer Rae, I was ready. My hair was pin straight.

I stood in Gorilla position waiting for the beat to drop to Jo Jo's "Breezy" to enter.

"Are. You. Ready?" Boom,Boom,Boom,Boom,Boom. I ran outside motioning for everyone to stand, then I made my way down the ramp pointing to everybody, I slapped a couple of hands and used the bottom rope to enter the ring. I jumped up on the turnbuckle and pointed to some more people.

Summer Rae was already in the ring. I jumped down and locked eyes with her. The ref motioned for the bell to be rung. Summer and I instantly grappled and I tossed her over with a fireman's carry. The crowd cheered, I smiled and we locked up again, and I whipped her into a corner. As I was going for a monkey flip, Summer dropped me down. HARD. I landed on my back, my face grimaced.

"You think you're better than me?" I heard Summer yell, I groaned as she picked me up by my hair and slammed my face down into the mat. I then was whipped into the turnbuckle, where she choked me with her foot.

Summer grabbed me and landed a good knee dropping me. She put me in a lock: a full-nelson while applying body scissors. The crowd clapped and clapped, trying to get me going. Summer let go and whipped me into the corner, She was just about to go for another choke when I caught her foot and pushed her back. I then grabbed Summer and landed a couple of forearms, threw her into the ropes and landed a hip toss. I then grabbed her again, and tried for a snapmare but she cartwheeled out of it. She then kicked me in the gut, and whipped me into the ropes, I then ducked out of her clothes line and rebounded, as she turned, I landed a good spinning heel kick, right in her face. I call that the California Kick. I dropped down and got the 1,2,3!

"And you're winner, Ali Clark!" Everyone cheered, I clapped and smiled as my arm was raised in the air. I jumped up and down. I just won my first match. I slipped out the ring and my way up the ramp, a hand to my side.

As I returned backstage, AJ gave me her congrats hug.

"You did amazing, love it! And that move, what'd you name it?" She asked, I smiled as she handed me a bottle of water.

"The California Kick." I said, AJ smiled. I pulled my hair back and took a swig of water.

"Well, on Smackdown, I'm supposed to give this promo, then you come out and we fight." She said, I laughed at her sarcasm. I hug her and we part ways.

"Ali!" I heard a voice say, I turned and spotted the Bella Twins. I waved and they hugged me.

"I can't believe you're apart of Total Divas!" Nikki said, I laughed. I didn't talk to the twins too often, never really met them. All I knew was that they had some "high up" men.

"Yeah, since JoJo left.." Brie said, I nodded.

"Thanks, but I won't be seen until like Season 3. Have to get some time to be warmed up to." I said, the twins agreed and we parted off.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA for like a year, I just had some personal problems that needed to be sorted out but everything's good now! Enjoy The New Story!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was splayed out on the floor in a full splits, AJ was timing me. I was stretching as I had another match. I was dressed in a red and black version of my outfit from before. This time my hair was in a bun.

"Nice set, Ali!" AJ said, handing me my iPhone 5s.

"Thanks, so give me the run down again." I said, slipping my phone into my bag.

"Okay, so basically, you're up against Aksana, you win the match then I come down, give my promo and ba-bam! We go HAM!" She laughed, I had to laugh too. AJ caught wind of me appearing in Total Divas, she doesn't like it. But then again, can't say no to the bosses, they scare me!

"Great, well no, not great but.. Y'know what I mean!" I exclaimed, she nodded.

"I do, well. Kick some butt!" She said, leaving the locker room. I looked at my phone and saw that my followers on Twitter and Instagram had went up to 260,986, I was excited for more progress, especially after Total Divas. As I was walking out, getting ready, I bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh god, I am SO SORRY!" I said, covering up my face. He chuckled and shrugged.

"No problem, Ali" Randy laughed, I sighed and smiled.

"I am such a klutz." I say, he shrugs and claps his hand over my shoulder lightly.

"Ali, chill, its okay! No harm done." He said before giving me a smile. God, his eyes bro! He sauntered off.

I smiled to myself and got into position. My theme hit and I was greeted by huge screams and shouts. I raced down the ramp, slapping hands then entered the ring. Aksana had a dirty look on her face.

_This'll be fun,_ I thought as the bell rung. We grappled, Aksana managed to get me into a headlock before taking me over.

"Do you give up?" The ref asked, I shook my head no. I rose up and slammed Aksana into a turnbuckle. I landed in some good forearms and a monkey flip. I went in for a pin. 2 count. I whipped Aksana into the ropes and attempted a hip toss when Aksana yanked me back by my hair and put me into a chin lock.

"Do you give up?"

"No"

The crowd clapped as I stood and drove Aksana back into the turnbuckle. I recuperated then impaled Aksana with some kicks before yanking her by her hair out the corner and performing a Full Nelson Bulldog, The Diva Dropper.

"1,2,3!" The crowd cheered as my arm was rose in the air. Just then, AJ's theme hit, and she skipped out and in the ring. Sitting in her "web" of the ring ropes.

"Oh, Ali, you don't know the half of anything! I will still be Diva's champion. You cannot take that away from me!" AJ said, her voice raising.

"I can beat you anytime and anyplace! You're nothing but an interchangeable reality star!" She growled, stepping down from her web of ropes. I launched myself at her, grabbing a good handful of hair, then whipping her across the ring. As she ran at me, I landed a spinebuster.

I grabbed the mike AJ dropped and leaned down towards her.

"AJ, believe when I say it. You're not gonna be champion much longer. " Then I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

Tamina just attacked me from behind, she then scoop slammed me. Then AJ came too and joined the abuse.

_ . . .SHIELD_

The Shield? The heck are _they_ doing here? The men jumped over the barricades and slipped into the ring causing AJ and Tamina to flee.

I was picked up and helped out the ring. The 2 large hands left my back and- I'm guessing- refs and meds walked up.

I blanked out for quite some time, my head was throbbing. I was sitting in the trainer's room. I kept hearing it in my head.

_ . . .SHIELD_

_ . . .SHIELD_

_ . . .SHIELD_

But _why_? _Why_ did they come and "_save me_"? Who said I _needed_ saving?

The doc came in, a conflicted look on his face.

"So, there appears to be nothing wrong, just try and take it easy for now." He said, I nodded, feeling the grog set in. I limped off the table. Since when was I supposed to be _attacked_ by from _behind by Tamina_? Like _did AJ even bring that up? And The Shield, why them? What was going on?_

I limped to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door, she opened the door and gave a slight smile.

"We can uh… explain." She said, ushering me inside. I was beyond upset and confused but the grogginess couldn't stay calm. I was hurting.

"We thought putting you in with The Shield would boost your character, so we had the first "attempt" tonight." She said, as if it was that easy. Like I wasn't attacked..

"But, Tamina.." I said, resting a hand over my face. God, I was sore.

"That was apart of it. I am so sorry, I should've told you but, the better you sell it, the better it is for business." She said simply before leaving her office.

I was stunned at how blatant she was. Did she legit care or what..? I dunno, I left the room and headed back into the locker room, but of course I was in so much pain, I had no idea where I was going.

I bumped into someone and landed sharply on my butt.

"Ow.." I said, rubbing my head, for some reason it hurt more than my butt.

"Whoa, Ali!" A large hand reached out for me to take. I looked up and met the eyes with a long haired, tribal-sleeved man.

_Roman Reigns or Joe Anoa'i to others. _

I took his hand, cautiously rising to my feet. He smiled but I didn't return it.

"Did you hear about.." I started, Roman nodded as Dean and Seth swam into view.

"Yeah, she and big boss man think that if you "joined" The Shield it could help all of us." Dean said, hoisting his title over his shoulder.

"We don't know how but.. If it isn't going to damage our image or yours," Seth shrugged, smiling a little.

"Besides, we like you, and your skills. You're impressive in the ring, Y'know." Roman said.

"Thanks, you guys are good, too." I said, trying to regain my balance.

"Well, after our match, we're all due back in Stephanie's office to figure out our next moves." Dean said, simply, I nodded and watched as they trotted off. I limped into the locker room and changed into a crop top, shorts, knee high socks and converse. I looked in the mirror, My face was flushed red.

"Alison?" I turned to the voice and saw AJ walk in, her eyes sullen. I gritted my teeth, and turned towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, the calm in my voice startling me.

"Y'know what Stephanie said. The better you sell it.." She groaned, placing her title on the bench near her.

"But.. why did you join her, AJ!?" I groaned, trudging to my bag, grapping Aspirin.

"Stephanie wanted me to, I'm telling you. We had to sell it.." She said, smoothing her hair back.

"Whatever.." I muttered under my breath, swallowing down the pills.

AJ nodded, not knowing what to do with herself. She stashed her title in her bag and left the room, sniffles following close behind. I knew she'd cry, she is the closest friend I have here. Maybe we need to chill out from eachother. I dunno.

I tied my hair back and drew out breath. I was supposed to ride back to the Monitor Hotel with AJ and I made this huge crater-full of awkwardness and tension between us. I grabbed my ring gear and stuffed it in the bag, wiping my eyes. I set out to find AJ, our rental car keys in hand.

"Hey, Phil.." I said, hugging Phil, CM Punk to fans, who also doubled as AJ's boyfriend.

"Hey, Alison.." He said, shifting uncomfortably. Great, he's seen her. My face dropped and I got serious.

"Where'd she go?" I said, emotionless. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"Back there.." He said, pointing to the women's restroom. I nodded and walked in.

"April?" I said, tentatively pushing open the stalls. I opened one to find April shriveled up, wiping her eyes.

"God, I am so, so sorry!" I mumbled, pulling her from the stall and into my arms as she cried the last of her tears.

"No, I should.. I should have told you, Alison." She murmured, I wet a paper towel and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes and cheeks. Her face returning to its tan like shade.

"I honestly don't even know. If Stephanie told you and you didn't want to disappoint her then I understand." I said, rubbing her back. She nodded limply before hugging me. I returned the hug, we headed back into our locker room and got our stuff together.

"Hey April, I have to meet with Stephanie and The Shield, you mind hanging back some time?" I asked, she nodded.

I gave her one more hug and headed off, feeling the ache and pain in me leave. I turned corner after corner, following stagehand's instructions. Soon, I reached Stephanie's office the same time as the boys: Roman/Joe, Dean/Jonathon and Seth/Colby.

"Hey guys." I said, slight chirpiness hinted in my voice. The boys smiled in return as Stephanie opened the door.

"Hello everyone, come on in." She said ushering us in. I sat in the middle chair with Roman and Jonathon at my sides.

"So, the next moves, huh?" Jonathan stated, ruffling his drying-wet hair.

"Yes, we are gonna plan out what's happening in the next few weeks." Stephanie said, her hands clasped like a student in class. I drew out a creaky breath and gasped for another one. She smiled brightly.

"Okay, Ali. In the pursuit of the Divas Championship, I need you to become a bit more hellacious. We'll still have you be face but after winning the Divas Championship, you'll be a heel. Attacking AJ even after AJ." She said, pointedly at me.

"What about us? How doe we fit with her?" I heard Seth say, smoothing back his wet hair. I flickered from him to Stephanie.

"Okay. So, you guys are supposed to take a liking towards Ali. You offer to be her "mentors" and one falls for her." After Stephanie said this, she dropped her stare at Roman, then rose a perfectly arched brow. "You.." She said. Roman made an "impressed" face before he raised his own brow at me.

"O-Okay.." I said, wringing my wrists. So me and Roman-Joe-were supposed to be "_into_" eachother.. _What even_?

Stephanie dismissed us, we filed out the room in utter silence. Joe looked at me before heading off with Colby and Jonathan. I headed to the front where AJ was waiting, with our bags and keys. I grabbed my bags and the keys as we headed out the door.

After we made it to Monitor, AJ and I went to the desk and checked in. A weather down old lady with gingery hair named, Becky, handed us the room key. We slipped into the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. We went into room 195. We got settled and showered changing into our pajamas.

"So, Real World is on. You wanna-" AJ is cut off by a knock on the door. I walk over and pull it open to be greeted by 3 faces.

"Ah, boys.." I said, looking back to April who was concentrated on flipping the channels on the fuzzy TV. I turned back to them feeling awkward in my shorts and "Live It Up" black tank.

"Hey, Alison!" Colby said, they all wore gym shorts and their own tops. Joe and Colby's hair was pulled away from their faces. I nodded awkwardly, watching as Jonathan bit his nails.

"Where did you guys just come from?" I asked, they smiled.

"The gym, where else?" Joe joked, I eyed my Michael Kors watch, it was 11:30. I looked at the guys and shrugged.

"Okay, so uh.. Can we come in?" Joe asked, I looked at AJ, she shrugged and went to the back.

"Yeah, sure." I said, moving back so they could come in. I closed the door after Colby came in. All the boys were a towering 6 foot something compared to my 5"7 height.

"Now, I think we should talk about Monday.." I began, I had no idea what we we're supposed to do, sitting on a bed, across from the guys.

"Well, after you left, Stephanie called us back into her office. She wants us to come and watch your match, that you have to win. Basically, we're taking baby steps." Joe said, sprucing up his ponytail. I nodded along with the rest of the guys.

AJ walked out her hair in a bun on her hand, she hugged the guys. I'm guessing they're pretty close too. AJ was dressed in sweats and a muscle tank.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked, the boys all looked at me and I sighed, turning towards the small girl.

"We're in a storyline." I said, motioning to the guys and myself.

"Oh, well. That is real interesting." She replied, plopping down next to me, resting her head on my lap.

I looked at the guys, the looked around and stood.

"Well, we'll see you Monday." They said, slipping out the room. AJ stood and climbed into her bed. I followed suit.

_Thanks for reading this chapter and for the follows. I appreciate it tons!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rolled my suitcase into the locker room and changed into a grey and black version of my usual attire. My hair was curled, and I was stretching once again watching the current match between The Shield and Mysterio, Sin Cara and Fernando from Los Matadores. It was mainly The Shield, Roman being the powerhouse, Seth as the Highflyer and Dean as the tech-man.

It came down to only Rey and Seth in the ring, and Seth was taking some hard hits. Rey had gotten him into position for the 619 but as he bounded off the ropes, Roman swam into view and speared the _crap _outta Rey.

I gasped at the move, getting some _"newbie" _looks from everyone, I tried to play it off as if I had a cough. Roman rolled outta the way and Seth got the pin. Dean and Roman rolled back in, tending to Seth who was on the ground, selling an _"injury" _to his side. I turned away and made my way to catering. I spotted AJ and Phil talking, looking like nerds. I giggled and snatched up a bottled water and chugged. _So cute_.

Tonight, I went up against Tamina and let's just say The Shield coming out later _does not_ help the nerves that were racing through me. I needed to win the match, but it had to be mainly of Tamina's stamina. I bounced around and spotted the Bellas, smiling.

"Hey, Ali!" Nikki hugged me, I greeted her and Brie. _Really?_

"So, do you know when filming starts?" Brie asked, excitedly. I shrugged. **_GOD!_** Did we _really_ have to be talking about "Total Divas" _now_? I was meant to go on in like 10 minutes.

"Now!" Nikki and Brie said in unison, just then a camera crew swam into view, and a boom stick swayed over my head. I sighed and pushed past the twins, bidding my goodbye before sliding into Gorilla_. I honestly just can't-with them- like just- no!_

I waited until the first few bits of my song hit.

_"Are. You. Ready?"_

I ran out and motioned to everyone before heading down the ramp, slapping some hands. I went up the ring stairs and entered from the bottom rope. I ran to the turnbuckle and pointed to every fan. Just then Tamina's theme hit. My head snapped to the ramp and watched as she walked, leisurely, to the ring displaying the most annoying smirk. I hopped down and leaned against the opposing side of the ring's ropes as she slipped in.

The bell rang and we locked up. Tamina took me over and snapped in a chin lock.

"Do you submit?"

"No!"

Tamina then let up and watched as I gripped my head in sure pain. Then she yanked me up and whipped me into the turnbuckle. Before I could even _think_ about recollecting, Tamina had clotheslined me. I hit the mat hard. Tamina laughed as AJ skipped out and sat close to the commentary table, keeping a close eye on me, Tamina and her just being there as a heel all together. She did little waves that were meant for taunting. Tamina yanked me back up and placed me in a hair pull surfboard. Of course, she let go at the count of 4. She then pulled me into the corner, and landed kicks into my stomach, I groaned as the ref pulled her away. AJ's laugh echoed in my ears. As Tamina went for another kick, I rolled out the way, Tamina's leg connected hard with the padding, she flipped on her back and clutched her leg in pain.

I raced over and went for the pin, a near 2 count. I crawled away and rose to my feet into the opposing corner and waited for Tamina to rise before I cartwheeled and flipped my back and elbow right into her_, The Alison Smashin'_. She dropped to the mat with a groan, I go for the pin, a 2 count.

I crawled away and climbed up the turnbuckle, that's when AJ climbed up and argued with me just long enough for Tamina to yank me by my hair and chuck me off the top.

_ . . .SHIELD_

The boys came out to the ramp and watched with unreadable expressions plastered on their faces. I propped myself up, crawling backwards into the ropes. I looked over to the boys and watched them until Tamina yanked me up and tried snapmarring me. I did a cartwheel evasion which made her mad! Tamina kneed me then picked me up for a traditional backbreaker, I then snaked my legs around her neck and flung myself across the ring, my first-somewhat sloppy- attempt at a hurricarana. And as a plus, Tamina ran smack dab into AJ who just attempted to distract the ref upon the apron. AJ went flying onto her back.

I crawled away from a groggy Tamina and turned to the ramp, the guys clapped in a golf style. I turned and dodged an oncoming clothesline from Tamina. The I landed the Cali Kick, picking up the win.

"And you're winner, Ali Clark!" Lillian screeched, the ref rose my hand in the air but I couldn't take my eyes off of the now retreating Shield.

I headed backstage, I hadn't seen AJ nor Tamina since the match. I went into the locker room and changed into jean shorts and a purple tank top before straightening my locks.

As I exited the room, The Bellas-once again-stopped me.

"The crew got us talking backstage and some of your match." Brie said, the excitement filtered out the women and now they seemed chill and well…normal.

"They're piecing it into the Season 3 promo out next month. Then the season debuts the following month or so." Nikki said, she wore a mini dress as opposed to Brie's jumpsuit.

"That's sounding pretty interesting." I said, less patience bit into my voice. I could care _so much less_.

I catch a glimpse of AJ and take that as my saving grace and opportunity to ditch the Bellas, I like them-honest but they just..no.

"Hey, I have to go uh.." I sighed, before pushing past them. I yanked AJ on her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god, I couldn't take much more talk about that show!" I groaned as AJ giggled, returning my bear-like hug.

"Well, glad to be a distraction." She said, we stepped into the locker room. I dawdled on my phone and waited for her to change.

We were supposed to be headed to a bar, meeting up with Phil and our close friend, Colt, when Stephanie happened to knock on the locker room door.

"Hey, Alison. We need you to shoot a promo with Joe, Colby and Jon!" She said, I looked at AJ who shrugged and walked off. I sighed lightly, I followed Stephanie to a secluded spot towards the back. I read over the script and memorized it.

I slid into my spot, and sat on a bench, re-tying my Jordans when the cameras began rolling.

"Hey, Ali.." A deep voice mumbled, I looked up, staring up at the face of Roman Reigns. My hands began to shake and I stumbled back.

"Nice work in the ring there." Seth said, sticking out his hand. I looked at it before gingerly taking it, rising to my feet.

"Why were you all out there?" I asked, Dean stood next to me with a defiant smirk before placing his arm around me.

"You see, Ali sweetie. That's the thing. We're "scouting" and you," Dean pokes my side. "-caught our attention." I shrugged out of his grasp, and turned so I faced all of them.

"Scouting?" I scoffed, the guys smirked.

"Alison, think of it as mentoring, we're helping you." Roman said, I rose an eyebrow. _God his voice. Can it not be so distracting- wait._ **_Alison Ophelia Clark, get a hold of yourself and say your dang line!_**

"I don't think I need help!" I said, starting to back away.

"You think…you don't need help, but Alison. There will come a time when you'll have no choice." Seth began, I shook my head and walked out the door.

I had no ride, AJ decided to go on and meet with Phil and Colt _but guess what? _Not with me, and she _was_ my ride.

I was leaning against the wall, trying to get a cab when a chuckle rang out. I looked to my left and saw Joe there, his suitcases in hand.

"No ride huh?" He said. I groaned, and nodded. He smirked.

"Nope, AJ went to spend quality time with Phiiiilll!" I dragged out his name like a child. He smiled and _man, it's so hot!_

"Well, you can ride with me!" He offered, eyeing my bags. I cocked my head to the side and clicked off my phone.

"Don't you ride with Jon and Colby?' I said, he shrugged.

"We got 2 cars now. I've been riding alone for like 3 weeks now." I grabbed my bags and headed over.

"Aw, poor Joe gets lonely on the road?" I joked, he rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

When we got to the parking lot, we we're the only people left. I saw a shiny red sedan. Joe took my bags for me and loaded them into the trunk. I buckled my seat belt as soon as he slipped in the car, and revved up.

We sped from the lot and down the road. The quiet of the car and the hum of the engine kept my ears busy.

"So, what's supposed to go down on Superstars." I said, finally breaking the silence, Joe glanced over to me before making a right turn.

"Well, Colby apparently got a call from 'Creative', we have a new segment. Then you're forced to be the special guest ring announcer." He says. _I must say, his voice is legit so deep. CAN HE NOT!_

"Forced?" I said, not quite grasping that idea. He chuckled, pulling on a left and speeding slightly down a green-lit road.

"Yeah, we tell you to do so or.. we hurt your brother." Joe said, evenly. I sighed.

"Right." I said, chuckling. I watched as he reached over me and into the glove compartment, pulled out a packet and plopped it on my lap. Then closed the compartment and returning his hands to the wheel.

I skimmed over the script. It was pretty good if I do say so myself. Joe pulled onto a long "driveway" and pulled up to a parking spot in the parking lot.

"We're here." He said, as we headed out the car. We grabbed our stuff and headed inside. I checked in with AJ and Joe checked in with Colby. I trudged into an elevator pressing the button to go the 8th floor.

"Same floor?" Joe asked, slipping into the closed area.

"I dunno,18?" I asked, he nodded.

I awoke slowly in the fluffy bed. As soon as I reached my room last night, I knocked out. I hadn't seen AJ yet but that question burned out as I saw her sprawled out in bed, lightly snoring. I groaned as I pushed off the bed, grabbed leggings my "Viva La Juicy" Sweatshirt and hyper dunks. I showered and changed, then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

AJ stirred before sitting up in bed completely. "Hey, Alison!" She said, clutching her head. I filled up a glass of water, grabbed some Aspirin and handed it to her. "Hey, April." I said as she sipped her drink.

I walked out the room, when I was greeted by 3 men.

"Same idea?" Jon laughed, I looked down at my clothes, realizing I looked ready to work out, as did they.

"Yeah, besides we could talk about what'll happen on Superstars." I said as we all started heading off into the elevator. Jon hit floor 1. The doors closed and we descended.

_Hey guys, sorry I took forever to write but here you go._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Superstars was tonight. I was dressed in black jeans, a comic shirt and a grey jacket. I tied my hair up and ran over my lines for the segment. I pulled out my phone.

Then, the cameras began rolling as I dawdled on my phone. Then 3 tall figures interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the men in black. My eyes darted around. I tried speeding off but got caught by Roman's arms. I whimpered as Dean got close to me.

"Oh darling. Running _never_ works." Dean laughed, brushing some hair out my face, I was too frightened to move. He simply chuckled, then got serious.

"We have an offering…Alison." Seth said, his eyes glinting. I looked at all three of them.

"No." I said, before trying to take off. Roman grabbed me with complete ease then pushed me against the wall.

"Whoa!" Dean laughed. "We got a runner boys!"

"You're gonna sit here, shut up, stop running and listen." Roman said, his voice shook me from the inside out.

"Like my friend, Seth, here was saying. You're getting an offer from the shield. And that is.. simply being our ring announcer for the match we're in." Dean said, his arms across his chest.

I shook my head, and Dean laughed before placing his arm next to my head and leaning into my ear.

"Yeah.. Or we hurt you brother, Ali sweetie. And I-uh-.. I don't think you want _that_ to happen, _now do you_?" He said, before pulling away. I clenched my jaw. My eyes glazing over.

"Good." He said before the 3 men retreated.

"And that's it, thanks everyone." The director said before he and the camera crew headed off. I smiled. That was a pretty good promo. I composed myself then ran over my lines for the entrance.

I was in the ring, retrieving the mike from Lillian. I stood square in the middle, trying not to cry. It was a match up between Zack Ryder and the Primetime Players vs. The Shield.

"What's Alison doing up there?" Jerry said, in commentary.

"The Shield. They're up to something, I mean look, the poor girl is scared outta her mind." JBL said.

"They forced her, its so sad." Cole said.

_ . . .SHIELD_

"And their opponents, weighing in the combined weight of 707 pounds. The Shield!" I announced as the boys came from the crowd and hopping over the barricade. I watched as they slipped into the ring, Dean smirked. Roman nodded his head towards the exit of the ring and I complied. I handed Lillian the mike and sat down next to her in the tiny box.

Zack and Seth started out the match. It was mainly on Seth's stamina. He had Zack in the corner, impaling some good kicks, then tossed him onto his back. He tagged in Dean who landed a dropping knee right on Ryder's head. Dean picked up Zack, and landed a good knee to the side. Roman laughed and turned to me. "That's what winning looks like, hon!" He laughed, turning away, before getting tagged in.

Roman, performed a side slam, and landed an elbow. He was going for another elbow, when Zack landed a good kick, stunning Roman. He then limped over and tagged in Titus. Titus slid into the ring, and landed some good running clotheslines on Roman before landing a power slam.

"C'mon, Roman!" Yelled Seth and Dean clapped, trying to get some power behind Roman. Titus clapped for some power behind his own self, then when trying get a running boot, Roman dodged and tagged in Dean, who jumped from the top of the turnbuckle with a diving cross body. He tried for a pin with a near 3 count.

"Let's Go Dean!" Seth yelled, clapping. Dean pushed Titus onto the bottom rope and went on for a 4-count choke. Then performed a jumping DDT.

He then flew into a chin lock at an angle.

"Titus, do you submit?" Mike Chioda asked Titus, he growled no and powered Dean into the corner. He landed some elbows before performing a fisherman's suplex.

Zack and Darren were trying to get some power behind Titus, the crowd cheered and cheered. Seth and Roman were breaking their necks to get Dean to tag one of them in.

Titus finally inched his way to Darren. Darren came flying in and landed an elbow on the back of a crawling Dean.

"Let's GO, DEAN!" Screamed Roman. Darren landed repeated kicks to Dean before whipping him into the corner and landing a clothesline, he was gonna go for another when Dean dodged out the way and performed a snap suplex.

Dean inched as fast as he could-though not too fast-to Roman and tagged him in. Roman picked up Darren and landed some good hits before a clothesline. He went for a pin: near 3 count. Roman picked up Darren and whipped him into the ropes, as he bent over, Darren kicked him square in the face. That made me flinch. _Not his face! _Then Darren bounded back on the ropes, Roman ran to the ropes too and when Darren turned to find Roman….

**_BAM_**

He runs right into a spear, Roman goes for the pin and obviously a 3 count.

The boys slide into the ring and their hands are rose in victory.

"Yeah, baby!" Seth cheered, slapping hands with the guys. Roman smiled and looked at me and motioned for me to come to the ring. I slipped from the tiny box and went up on the apron.

"Well, c'mon Ali Honey." Dean said, pulling up the 2nd rope. He manages to get a mike as well.

"Aw, Ali! This is what its like to be The Shield! Okay?" Dean said, laughing, handing over the mike to Seth.

"My friend is right! That is why we offered to mentor you, Alison!" Seth laughed, then continued. "And because, no doubt, you are beyond impressive in the ring." Seth turned the mike over to Roman.

"So, Alison. Our offer stands, but I want you to know-" He leans in close, _hot!_ "You'll believe in the shield." He drops the mike and puts his hand in with the others.

I was in the locker room changing, I needed to shoot a couple scenes for _Total Divas_. And let's say, I had to call in the specialists.

There was a knock at my door and I got all excited. I opened to be greeted by a 5"6, athletic frame, with pale blonde hair and somewhat tawny skin. There is my best friend since high school, Hazel Markie.

"Hazel!" I screamed and hugged her, and you better believe those cameras were rolling like no tomorrow.

"Hey, Alison! Jeez, I haven't seen you in months, not counting the times I've been cheering for you here on this show. " Hazel said, in her smoky voice. I let her into the room, she eyed my hair.

Hazel in high school had gotten pregnant with her son, Micah, and had to drop out. She didn't have a lot of credits so she went to beauty school, so of course I called her to do my hair and make up.

"I'll give you some mermaid waves, and-" She looked down at my red dress and black heels. "-Keep your make up neutral, maybe some warm shades." She said, settling a "cape" over me as I sat in my seat, She began brushing out my hair, and lets say about 57 minutes later, I looked _H-O-T!_

I'm waiting for the cue for me and Brie to go on and walk onto the scene to join the catfight between Nattie and Summer Rae /Danielle.

_SLAP! _Danielle gets Nattie right across her face and Nattie then pushes Summer, Brie and I run on and try to break up the fight.

_"Cut!"_

Brie and I carried on a conversation until she met up with her Fiancé, Bryan Danielson.

I hadn't seen AJ but obviously she wasn't needed until Smackdown, this Friday. That's when AJ and I would have our first match against eachother.

I met up with Hazel at my new rental, I wouldn't have it too long since Joe and I agreed to travel together. She and I dragged our bags into the trunk of the SUV.

"Looky, Looky, boys!" I head Jon (Dean-in case anyone forgot) say. I saw that there was also Colby and Joe with him as well. I smirked going along with their games.

"Whatever, Jon, Colby and _Joe._" I joked.

"So, Alison, you've yet to introduce us to your gorgeous little friend here." Jon said, motioning towards Hazel. I laughed, of course.

"This is Hazel, I've known her since High School." I said as Hazel gave Jon her hand in which he kissed. I groaned in a joking manner.

"Back off, Jonny boy, she's engaged." I laughed as did Colby and Joe.

"I'm Joe and this is Colby." Joe said, finally introducing him and Colby.

"Okay, well, see you at the hotel right?" Colby said, I nodded before bidding my good byes. Hazel and I slid into the SUV and sped off. The hotel was only 20 minutes away and I honestly just wanted to sleep.

"Jon seems nice." Hazel said, sliding deeper into her seat. I nodded, focusing on the road.

"And I think Joes' into you." She said, slyly. My shock at her words took over and I swerved all over the empty road and nearly missed the turn onto the freeway before the hotel.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed when we finally pulled into the parking space in the hotel's packed lot.

"_I think_ Joe is into you, but _hey_ its just a hunch. _So defensive_." She joked slipping out the car and getting her bags out the trunk. I sighed and followed suit. Soon we were struggling into the hotel's lobby with our crap load of bags.

"Hey, Ali!" I heard someone trill. AJ. She headed on over and helped with some of my bags.

"Oh, hi, I'm April." She said, extending a hand towards Hazel, Hazel took it with a smile.

"I'm Hazel, its great to meet you, my son, Micah and niece, Kimmy, love you!" Hazel said, proudly. Hazel never watched wrestling back then, she just recently started like 3 years ago when I invited her to come with me and my parents to one of my big brother, Christopher/Chris's, ROH events. Then I was signed and _she just had_ to watch it.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thanks for telling me." AJ said. I signed Hazel and I in, AJ was bunking with Phil for a few, as Hazel wasn't leaving until next week's _Superstars. _

Hazel and I made our way to the floor and got ready for bed.

_Sorry if it sucks, kinda was rushing but hope you enjoyed. BTW, should I post Alison's Wikipedia page I made? Sound off in the reviews. - Storyettex_


	6. AN: Alison's Wikipedia, NO STEALING

_Hey guys, so this is Ali's wikipedia, I will update it as time goes on. Also, this is copyrighted and all that good stuff so if its stolen, I WILL sue. Just enjoy!_

Alison Ophelia Clark (born July 12th, 1988) is an American professional wrestler and model currently signed to WWE under her name: Ali Clark. Before signing to WWE, she worked in circuits and modeled for Brandy Melville, Topshop and Chanel as well as numerous fitness modeling spreads.

Early Life

Daughter to Francisco and Regina Clark, younger sister to Chris Clark, a ROH wrestler. Chris and Alison were born and raised in Los Angeles, California before moving at the ages of 10 and 15 to Miami, Florida. Alison played field hockey as a child throughout high school. Alison often was in trouble at school but stopped, after getting a call from scouts from colleges about field hockey. She attended college for a year yet dropped out after injuring her leg in Field Hockey. She was attending on a Field Hockey scholarship but also studied social science.

Modeling Career

Alison began modeling in 2008, she has appeared in over 25 spreads. She has appeared in Maxim about 5 times and modeled for Topshop, Brandy Melville and the Chanel Spring Collection, she also appeared in 20 fitness modeling spreads.

Wrestling Career

Alison didn't get into wrestling until 2011, when she expressed her interest in wrestling as she had since forever. At first, her brother disagreed, but after proving herself, he agreed to train her. For about a year, she was trained by her brother. After a while, Alison broke off to the "Indies" then was spotted by a WWE scout and in late 2013, was placed into NXT, still sporting her name. In NXT, Alison worked matches against tons of the divas. She had a run with Paige (whom she is close with in real life) in where in a 5 month span, she'd won the NXT Women's championship for 62 days, she was forced to drop the title after being called up to the main roster. In WWE, Alison started out with promos for her debut. It was usually her work in playing. When Alison debuted, she had blonde-brown hair to the middle of her back. She carried a fan-friendly gimmick. She didn't carry a specific feud, but she often aligned herself with the "Total Divas". There was a point where she feuded with AJ, as she debuted she attacked AJ. After her attack, AJ and Ali had a feuding race for the title, as to where in Ali's success in winning the title, she aligned herself with The Shield.

Other Media

Alison has appeared as Justin Timberlake's love interest in 2 of his music videos. She has appeared on the show, True Life, as she wanted to help her cousin, Ariana-May, with her addiction to clubbing.

Personal Life

Alison had suffered an injury in Field Hockey causing her to drop out of college. Alison was in a relationship with college footballer, James Frausta, for 3 (from 2006-2008) years. Alison also has been dating actor, Ian Somerhalder, for 3 months. Though they found it better to be friends after 1 year of dating (2009). Alison's mother, Regina Rodriguez-Clark, is Cuban and her Father Francisco Clark is Haitian. Alison's older brother married fellow fitness model, Anne Rozoid, with whom he had (Alison's niece and nephew) Sean and Selena. Alison's parents have been married since they were 17.

In Wrestling

Ring Name(s)- Ali Clark

Hometown- Los Angeles, California

Billed From- San Diego, California

Resides- Tampa, Florida

Weight- 134 lbs

Height- 5"6.5

Entrance Themes

Breezy– Face/Heel

Special Op – Lady Of The Shield (Heel)

Finishers

Full Nelson Bulldog- Diva Dropper

Spinebuster- The Big Buster

Signatures

Spinning Heel Kick- Cali Kick

Handspring Back Elbow Smash- Alison Smashin'

Championships and Accomplishments

NXT Women's Champion- 1 time, 65 days

WWE Diva's Champion- 1 time, 250 days

Best Newcomer by WrestlingJunk


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hazel and I were getting ready for the day ahead, Smackdown.

"So, what's supposed to happen?" Hazel said as she curled her hair with her wand.

"Well, I'm supposed to team up with Natalya to go against AJ and Tamina. Then I have a segment with The Shield." I say, putting up half of my hair then leaving the rest down.

"So, what do I do when you're not around?" Hazel asked, clicking off the hair appliance and began working on her make-up.

"I dunno, usually the other divas hang backstage or whatever. Maybe you can hang with them when I'm out and about." I said, taking one last look at myself. I was in my ring gear, it was a deep red and white shade this time.

"Okay." Hazel said. She was wearing a peplum top and leggings with "Lita" Jeffery Campbells.

"You look nice, and besides, I'm sure they'll like you." I assured her, before the locker room door was opened.

"Alison, you're match is in 15." A stagehand-that I befriended on my 3rd day, her name was Minnie, announced.

"Thanks, Minnie." I said, she nodded before leaving. I grabbed my script and began running over my lines as Hazel and I made our way out.

I was in Gorilla position, stretching. AJ, Natalya and Tamina had already made their entrances.

"And her tag-team partner, from San Diego, California, Ali Clark!" Lillian trilled, I ran out and did my signature motions while heading down the ramp towards Natalya, making sure to slap some hands on my way.

I hugged Nattie and she went up the steps as I climbed onto the apron and slid in. I made eye contact with AJ before I turned and posed on the turnbuckle.

I leaped down, Natalya agreed to take on Tamina in the beginning. _Ding, Ding, Ding! _Tamina and Nattie lock up, Tamina pushes Nattie back and Nattie retaliates with a running clothesline and then a takedown, landing in some forearms. Nattie tried whipping Tamina into the corner but Tamina got in a good side slam and slapped on a chin lock.

Nattie refused to submit but couldn't power out, Tamina landed a good snapmare by her corner, tagged in AJ, who landed a dropkick to Nattie's face.

"C'mon, Natalya!" I cheered, getting the crowd revved up. AJ went for a pin, a 2 count. AJ whipped Nattie into a corner and laughed before landing a good kick to Nattie's shoulder. She was gonna go for a monkey flip but Nattie hit the perfect power bomb. Nattie inched towards me but somehow AJ got up and dropkicked Nattie out the ring.

"Ha-ha!" AJ chided, she turned then tried to slap me, I caught her, grabbed hold of her hair and dropped down from the apron. AJ's head and throat hitting the ropes, she was dazed and turned around right into the _Nattie by Nature. _Natalya struggled to but managed to tag me in. I slid in and kneed Tamina off the apron, she flew onto her side outside the ring.

Then I landed some good stamina building clotheslines on AJ before giving her a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

"C'mon!" I cheered, the crowd roared with delight. As AJ stood, I gave her a dropkick, dropping her to her knees. I landed a DDT then I tried for a pin with a near 3 count.

I whipped AJ into the corner but then she countered and threw me onto my face. I tried standing but then she hit me with a shining wizard and got the 3 count.

…

After the match, I immediately went to where the upcoming segment between the guys and I was going to be. I had my lines down and had to look annoyed because I lost my match, easy.

The cameras began rolling, I was sitting on top of a trunk pretty high up.

"Hello, Alison." Dean greeted me, I groaned, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Aw, don't be that way." Dean said, simply.

"Besides, we watched your match. You _were_ impressive, _before you lost_." Seth said, smugly. I was exhausted and I was supposed to slap Colby, so yeah.

**_THWAP!_**

Seth held his cheek and grimaced before they all grabbed my arms and legs, yanked me off the trunk and into a room.

"Cut, thanks guys!" The director called, me and the boys came out the closeted space, laughing. I hugged Colby, re-assuring him I didn't mean anything behind the slap, obviously.

"Its okay, Alison." He joked, returning my hug.

I made my way back towards the diva locker room and changed into my jeans and plain tee. I tied my hair back and walked out, Hazel had texted me saying she was gonna be back late and had already dropped off all her stuff at the hotel since she was gonna catch a movie.

…..

"CRAP!" I yelled as I beat the steering wheel to my rental. The thing wouldn't start! I groaned as I hopped out of the car and looked at my phone and called April.

"Hello?" April said, music nearly drowned out her voice.

"April?" I said, closing the door to the SUV.

"Hey, Ali, what's up?" April said, the noise slowly disappearing.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked, tapping the roof of the SUV.

"Sorry, me and Phil are at a bar, y'know, not drinking." She said.

"Well, okay then." I said before hanging up.

I thought for a minute then decided to call Joe, he is usually still around.

"Hello. Alison?' He said, no noise rang from the background.

"Joe, can you pick me up?" I said, my tapping on the roof becoming more rapid.

"Man, Alison. I'm like 5 minutes away from the hotel." Joe said, he sounded torn, like he wanted to come back and get me.

"Oh." I said, simply. I stopped tapping as someone caught my eye.

"I can turn around if you want me to-" Joe began, I interrupted him.

"No, its okay Joe. I've got it." I said simply, before hanging up.

"Now, don't tell me that thing won't start?" None other than the viper joked.

"Randy. Hey! And yeah, this won't even budge." I told him, he smirked.

"Pop the hood, Ali." He told me and I followed his order.

He lifted up the hood and got a good look at it, then he stuck his hand in and after a few seconds of twisting and turning, the car finally started up. After he withdrew his hand, I noticed it was covered in grease and oil. I grabbed a damp white towel and ran over to him.

"Here" I said, grabbing his hand, then began to wipe off the grime.

"Its nothing but dirt, Ali." He chuckled, handing me back the now dirty towel. I flash him a smile in return and throw the rag into the back of the car.

"Thanks for fixing up my car, Randy." I said. He nodded and shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you back at the hotel." I said, slipping into my car.

"Bye Alison." He said waving. I watched as he slipped into his bus and drove off before I took off myself.

…

It was a bright and early morning, Hazel was completely asleep on the bed across from me. I rose from my own bed, and shuffled over to my duffel bag and saw my as my phone blinked and blinked. I moved it over and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

As I took a shower I pondered over what I was gonna do tonight. I had the script but since I came home and crashed immediately last night, I hadn't had a chance to read it. Maybe I could ask Joe, Colby and Jon. They've had to have read it by now. I changed into my ACDC hoodie and ripped jeans.

I walked over to my door but remembered my phone. I snatched it and made my way out the door. I dialed Joe's number as I slipped into the elevator, it rang twice.

"Hey, Alison." Joe said, I heard talking in the background, I clicked the lobby button and felt the elevator travel down.

"Hey, Joe. I wanted to know if you've read the script for tonight yet?" I asked as the doors slid open.

"Oh yeah, me and the guys have all read it. We can read it together if you want?" He said, simply, I heard Jon and Colby laughing in the background.

"Yeah, um can we meet up later? I have to go train and in case, JON-" I made sure to say his name louder so he could hear through the phone. "-wants to know, Hazel is in my room, they could hang out for sure." I said, a giggle escaping at the end.

"Whatever Alison!" I heard Jon say, with joking annoyance tinted in his voice.

Joe laughs before giving me his answer. "Yeah, how about the café on main street?" Joe says

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! Thanks a ton, Joe." I say before clicking off the phone. I head down to the lobby and grab some breakfast.

Then, of course, the _Total Divas _cameras began rolling. I sat down with my plate when Nattie sat down next to me, trailing behind was also cast member: Eva Marie.

"Hey, Ali. This is Eva Marie, she's also new." Nattie said, Eva stuck out a tanned arm and hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Its so cool to finally meet you, everyone has been saying you're really good in the ring." Eva said, she has nice hair and a great smile.

"Holy crap, I remember you. Didn't you do the summer shoot of fitness for Strong Lady Modeling back in 2009?" I asked, Eva looked like a woman I worked with a while back on one of my most popular spreads.

"Yeah, oh wait! Now, I know why you looked so familiar!" Eva exclaimed.

"So, you two already met?" Nattie asked, impressed that we'd already met.

"Yeah, before I wrestled I did fitness modeling, besides my brother, Christopher, didn't want me to wrestle. He was scared I was gonna get hurt, but yeah. I modeled for fitness spreads and I also did some modeling in 2010 for Topshop and Brandy Melville too." I explained, Nattie was shocked as was Eva since she suspected that my modeling career only went as far as fitness spreads.

"Anything else?" Nattie joked but I nodded.

"I did model for Chanel in 2011 just about 4 months before my brother finally agreed to train me!" I said, finally. Nattie's jaw dropped and Eva clapped.

"Now _that's_ a resume!" Eva laughed, I smiled as Nattie joined in on Eva's laughter and clapped as well.

"Wait, your brother's a wrestler?" Nattie asked, I nodded, after taking a sip of the coffee I had.

"Yeah, he's been in ROH since 2007, so when he was 27." I said, finishing off the food that was on my plate.

"Wow, so like it runs in the family?" Eva asked, she didn't do wrestling much as had to go through tons of training and developing.

"Well, my parents never did wrestling but we have 2 cousins, Bianca and Benny, they wrestle in FWE and Ra Ka King, they still do indies too." I said, both of my cousins were twins. They're about a year younger than Chris.

"So like, how'd you get into it?" Nattie said, I knew she was referring to wrestling.

"Well, my parents took me and Chris to tons of WWF shows and we also watched it at home. Then, Chris decided he wanted to wrestle so after he went to college, he left to go get trained for about 3 years before signing with ROH." I said, Nattie looked truly impressed as Eva looked confused as if she expected to just be a model with no WWE interest, like I only wanted to bump up my character and get my modeling career more press.

Need I remind her, since I turned 22, I expressed to my brother I wanted him to train me to wrestler but he thought I was too fragile so I stuck to modeling but with a twist: Since I love to be trim and fit-working out-I did fitness modeling.

"Wow, that is beyond impressive." Nattie said, Eva nodded.

"Didn't you go to college?" Eva asked, tossing back her flame colored hair.

"Yeah, I went for about a year. I was also there because I loved field hockey and I still do. When I was outta high school, I was asked by Florida State to be on their field hockey team. I was MVP too, but in `one game some girl mistook my leg for the puck and whacked it, so my leg was broken and I was no use to the team. Plus, the stress was surreal. I dropped out." I said.

"Well, weren't you studying something?" Eva asked, I sighed.

" Yeah, Social Sciences." I said, Nattie nodded.

"Well, are you ever gonna go back?" Nattie asked, I placed my napkin on top of my plate and shrugged.

"CUT! Thanks everyone!" Called the director as soon as the cameras stopped rolling.

Nattie, Eva, and I hugged and kept up a mini conversation before we parted ways.

It was noon, Hazel was getting ready. I decided to have her come with me when I go meet up with the guys. Hazel was just wearing jeans, chucks, and a grey Hollister hoodie. Her hair was in a low ponytail, too.

Hazel finally came out after snapping like 23000000 selfies.

"You ready?" I asked, stashing my script in my bag.

"Yeah!" She laughed. I texted Joe we were on our way.

"Okay so, you go to the ring without any poses or whatever. You're supposed to look all scared since Superstars. Then, AJ costs you your match against Tamina, but then you and AJ get into an altercation so the guys and I have to break up the fight." Jon informed me, I skimmed over the script that Hazel had just finished highlighting for me.

"And then we have a segment?" I asked, flipping the pages.

"Yeah, we tell you that the door is still open." Joe says, sipping his tea.

"And then basically, you just walk away." Colby adds, I flip another page.

"So you're telling us, you _never_ read the script?" Joe asked, his eyes wide in a joking manner.

"Yeah, first thing I did as soon as I got to the hotel was sleep." I said, guilty as charged.

"Wow, Alison. You should know to read scripts.." Jon said, his eyebrow raised.

"Whatever. Hey its time to go get ready for tonight, so we'll see you guys at the show!" I said, standing up. Hazel stood, after giving some flirtatious smile towards Jon which he somewhat returned.

Hazel was brushing my hair back, which reaches just under my clavicle.

"Okay, so how are you hitting it off with the other divas?" I asked Hazel, as she began brushing the right side of my hair back.

"I guess, they just like to watch the matches and whatever." Hazel said, working towards the end of my hair.

"Oh, well. My match starts in 10, I need to stretch." I announced as Hazel finished brushing my hair. I stood, and walked out with Hazel close behind.

"And introducing her opponent from San Diego, California. Ali Clark!" I walked out, my hands close to my side, the fans cheered and stuck out their hands but I wasn't making any contact. I climbed onto the apron and slid into the ring.

Tamina smirked, I sighed and waited for the ref to signal the timekeeper.

_DING. DING. DING_

Tamina and I circled eachother before she stopped and started laughing.

"How was it? Losing to AJ?" Tamina laughed, I balled up my fist while she laughed and laughed then finally I launched myself on top of her and landed some fists. I grabbed her hair and banged her head onto the mat.

The ref pulled us apart and after Tamina rose to her feet, I hit a jumping snap mare bounded off the ropes and gave her a dropkick to her face.

I dove for the pin only to get a 2 count. I shot up and dropped a knee on Tamina then slapped on a body scissors. Tamina easily powered out the slammed my face onto the mat. Tamina crawled away to the opposite corner. I rose up before hitting the handspring elbow smash (Alison Smashin') before hitting a bulldog, dropping Tamina. I went for the cover and received a 2 count. I crawled away and as Tamina stood I ran to her and went for a float over DDT that Tamina countered into a side slam. She went for the pin and I kicked out at 2. She slapped on a chin lock, then grabbed my hair while applying a surfboard, she let go at 4. I tried crawling but Tamina yanked me back and landed a swinging neck breaker. But that also slowed her down, I sighed, and crawled to the opposing corner. I waited until Tamina was just walking away then I ran to her and landed a crossbody. I dove into the pin and nearly got a 3 count, just then AJ climbed onto the ropes.

"What are you doing, get down, get down." I yelled, AJ laughed.

"No, you can't win this one!" AJ said, then slapped me, the bell rung. The ring started shaking and I saw Tamina running towards me, I dove out the way. Tamina couldn't stop but AJ side stepped her and Tamina went flying out of the ring and just as I could barely turn around, AJ attacks.

_ . . .SHIELD_

Soon after hearing that theme, AJ and I are picked apart from eachother, Roman with me and Dean with AJ. Seth standing in the middle, trying to make sure one does not run towards the other for round 2.

"We've gotta get her outta here." Roman said, the other guys nodded before they yanked me off through the crowd.

"Why did you pull us apart!" I said, slamming the door to the room the guys pushed me into.

"It was getting outta hand, sweetheart." Seth laughed, my eyes blurred and I punched something hard, I wiped my eyes and found Roman smirking down on me.

"Besides, we didn't wanna see the pretty face get hurt, anyways." He said, and reached up to touch the side of my face before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I locked eyes with him and like, _UGH! He's beyond hot right now but I gotta stay focused._

So, I swatted away Roman's hand, his face hardened. Dean grabbed my shoulders spun me around and leaned towards me.

"Don't worry honey, our door is still open.." He said, before he and the guys watched me slip out the door.

"Thanks for that guys!" The director said, switching off the camera.

_Thanks for being patient guys!_


End file.
